


I'll Pick You Up

by Liadt



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: Alcohol was involved, Drunkenness, M/M, Slash, getting someone deliberately drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Meres make Callan relax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Pick You Up

Callan came down the stairs from Hunter’s office, his jaw tight with tension. Watching him, Meres idled with his gun and wondered if the insolent schoolboy air was influenced by the headmaster sign, on Hunter’s door. Callan said the headmaster’s sign was the only joke Hunter ever made. Meres, having spent more time in the office with Hunter, knew this wasn’t true. Was the same true of Callan? Did he ever relax?

Meres put out his arm, blocking Callan’s path. “Fancy going out for dinner?”

Callan raised his eyebrows.

“I thought you’d like a change of scene, to discuss the latest entry in our files.” Meres waved his gun, to indicate the section’s HQ. 

“Fine,” said Callan, sharply. He was sick of the building and all it’s unhappy associations, it had for him. A couple of hours somewhere else, discussing the section’s business, would be welcome.

“I’ll pick you up at 7:30.”

“No. I’ll pick you up. I’ll get a cab.”

Meres made a face. “Oh no, not Lonely! I don’t want my meal ruined, before I’ve started it, by his odiferous presence.”

“He’s coming round mine tonight. He needs the money. I might as well make use of him. He’ll only get in to trouble otherwise.”

“What is he visiting you for?”

Callan gave him a warning look.

“What you do with your private life is your own affair, David, but I’ll never understand your attachment to him.”

“He happens to be useful,” said Callan, tersely.

“So you keep saying,” said Meres, bored, having heard the reply before. “Can’t you give him the money he wants and get a normal taxi, you can breath in? I’ll pay.”

Insulted by his last comment, Callan strode off and snapped, “Yours: 7:30 and Lonely is driving. All right, mate.”

****

Meres wound down the window of the cab. After a pleasant evening of rich food and wine, the smell inside was making him feel queasy. “You’ve no one to blame but yourself. He smells worse when you’re around,” Callan had told him. Once, Meres had beaten up Lonely, to get at Callan. As much as he had enjoyed beating Callan’s plus one, he felt Lonely’s odour had been punishing him ever since. 

He had, Meres felt, been charm personified. Plying Callan with wine had loosened up the moody agent, along with the chat. Callan appeared to be enjoying his company. Maybe it was just the alcohol, thought Meres and then decided he didn’t care if it was.

Callan hadn’t noticed Meres had got out of the taxi, with him. As Callan paid Lonely and told him to: “Be a good boy and drive home safely,” Meres felt a stab of jealousy. Jealous of that! Meres reprimanded himself. 

“Shouldn’t you be going back to your gaff?” asked Callan, swaying slightly.

“I thought you would need a hand.”

“Can’t disagree.”

Meres helped Callan up to his flat. Fortunately, he doesn’t really need my help, just a little steering in the right direction, thought Meres.

****

As Callan leaned against his table, Meres busied himself looking for some coffee in the kitchenette. Coming over to help Meres, find the required items, he said, “You’re very obvious, Toby. I like a challenge.”

“You know, David, you’re not the only one who has feelings, in this job.”

“Oh, what feelings would they be?” said Callan, putting out an arm to trap Meres in a corner of the kitchenette. 

Surprised by Callan’s move, Meres didn’t show it and said, without emotion: “You know what feelings.”

“These feelings?” Callan leaned in and gave Meres a gentle, but sloppy kiss. Meres glared at him.

“Or these?” said Callan, moving his arm to pull Meres in close for a passionate and expert kiss, which Meres returned. When Callan broke off the kiss, he found it was he who was trapped, by Meres’ arms around his waist.

“It’s dangerous to leave a job unfinished, dear boy,” said Meres.

“Is it, old boy?” said Callan sounded amused.

“You said you wanted a challenge. I’m giving you one, old mate.”

“You know, you’re more amusing than Lonely.”

Meres pushed him away. “Now I appreciate why you are single.”

“Oh, stop being jealous,” said Callan, towing Meres toward his bed by the lapels of his jacket. “You’re getting something he’s not.”


End file.
